Pajama De Ojama: Dropping in With Pajamas
by LovingTheOgre
Summary: Ginny in Draco's room? Draco's fight against Yu Watase? Cedric has a SEME complex? Hogwarts overrun by mass Rabid Fangirl invasion? Pansy vs Nakago? Tasuki a Weasley? Why is SNAPE there? Jenny or Ginny...Harry is an idiot! UPDATES with REVIEWS ONLY!
1. Pajama De Ojama!

Sasuke _–clears throat before reading from teleprompter-_: This fic is not cold medicine. If it is taken by mistake please rinse with water immediately and consult a doctor. When using, please read the explanatory note on handling and use correctly. It will be the cause of accidents.

**Explanatory note on handling**

Please read in order to correctly and comfortably use this book

_Before using, please empty your head as much as possiblePlease use in a relaxed position_

_Though the fic is not perishable, after reading it is most effective when used as moderately as possible_

_When recommending to a friend, please look for something new, not this fic._

_We assume no responsibility if your computer is damaged when used for other purposes like sports, cooking, and gardening-for the fic will make you hate your computer. In those cases, please purchase a new one._

_After using, it may produce individual effects like: felt good (bad), became hungry, forgot to do homework, lost track of time, etc. but it is already too late. Please do not be __too concerned_

The product's quality management (Sasuke Uchiha) expects perfection but if by chance you have suggestions for the merchandise, please contact the below address

**E-Mail Address to the author (Sera):**

_seahorsehotohori 18 (at) yahoo (dot) com_

_NOTE: HEAVILY BASED ON YUU WATASE'S PAJAMA DE OJAMA…WITH A BIT OF WIZARD-RY FLARE(?) DON'T HATE! APPRECIATE…OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT! IF YOU HAVE READ THE MANGA (ONE VOLUME) THEN COOL FOR YOU…THOSE WHO HAVE NOT-YOU OUGHT TO ITS PRETTY FUNNY!! THIS STORY CONTAINS LARGE AMOUNTS OF SHOUJO MANGA NERDISM…MOSTLY YUU WATASE NERDISM. I HAVEN'T READ THE BOOKS BUT LOOKED UP THE CHARACTERS ENOUGH TO GET AN IDEA OF THEIR PERSONALITIES…I DON'T HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT IT IS AN AU…_

**Pajama de Ojama (Dropping in with Pajamas)**

**--**

"Teased you again?" Her brother's words echoed in her ear-if it weren't bad enough as it was she might have laughed like Fred and George currently were. "You know Hermione might say, if she were here, that _he_ may like you."

"Oh come off it!" Ginny said slapping her brother's arm, her cheeks turning magenta bypassing red completely.

"Oh Ginny dear…" Fred piped in besides her smiling.

"…you shouldn't be so mean…" George appeared on her other side the mirror image of his twin.

"…Ron was merely making a point!" Both twins finished placing their arms on each other's shoulders, smiles widening if possible.

"Have you both been training on what to say for every possible conversation or is there some type of other worldly connection?"

The twins simultaneously shrugged, mirrored expressions of curiosity.

Ginny simply wanted to smack them.

"Well anyway-is there any particular reason you are here?" George asked with a wink, shaggy red bangs obscuring his left eye.

"Yeah, like a certain Potter that may be coming out from potions?" Fred added with a wink as well, only his bangs obscured the right eye.

Her face turned a darker shade causing the twins to cackle and Ron to groan.

"Everyday this happens…I swear I never get any peace." The youngest of the three male siblings said glaring at his sister. It wasn't that she was an annoyance per se however; her drooling at his best friend whom seemingly couldn't remember her name was an annoyance.

Honestly, Harry was usually so nice…how could he brush her off so coldly? How could he forget her name?

Ron placed a hand to his head in an exaggerated sort of way and sighed. The twins thought it was funny, Percy though it was pathetic and Bill…well Bill ignored it completely.

The door opened, a flood of tired students trudging out of the room slowly whispering here and there about unimportant things.

Someone bumped into Ginny's shoulder quite hard almost making her lose balance.

"Ow!"

"Sorry." The deep soothing voice said. "Oh…a weasel…my mistake. I take it back."

And walking away, smirking, was Draco Malfoy draped side by side by his goonies.

"I hate that guy." Ginny whispered. A warm hand was placed on her sholder. She began to flush as warm breath tickled her hair and ear.

"You know Jenny, you say that every time." Harry Potter said in a laughing tone green eyes shimmering.

If one looked into Ginny's mind and were able to see Harry the way she could-they would be shocked to find a pink flowery background, wind blowing through his mused hair _(where the wind came from is anyone's guess)_ and an array of twinkling lights to shine about him_…(Ginny thought later that perhaps she should stop ordering foreign comics…what were they called again Shoujo?)_

She sighed lovingly.

"Jenny? Are you alright in there?" Harry asked placing a hand on her head, smoothing back the thick waves of red hair. He bent slightly to get a good look at her face. Noting it's red shade he moving his hand _(previously on the top of her head)_ to her forehead. "You seem a bit warm."

"Uh…"

Ron groaned, Fred and George cried in mirth and Draco, whom was returning to the room for a forgotten book lifted and elegant brow.

"Ooh, _classic_ scenario." Draco said after a moment before walking passed them and into the room before coming back out a moment later, pausing as the scene had yet to change.

"Harry!" a voice called back. Oliver wood stopped a foot away from the group with a smile on his face. "I need to talk to you about…you know what." He said. "Alone."

"Oh right." Harry said taking his hand from Ginny's cheek _(how had that gotten there?)_ before standing. "Ron you should get your sister to the hospital wing, that purple color of her cheeks might mean something serious."

Fred collapsed in laughter while George held the wall.

"…Sure…" Ron said un-amused.

"Bye Jenny."

A moment after Harry was gone and the twins had collected themselves from all out bawling laughter to slightly giggling Ron tapped Ginny's forehead and brought her back to earth.

"Ginny?"

Ginny's hands were on her flushed cheeks, her eyes shimmering unnaturally as she stupidly smiled. "Oh…what a…bishonen…

"Uh…let me take you back to your room." He said a bit nervously. He seriously needed to get rid of those comic books…if only they weren't so popular with the girls…it might be easier.

"Weasel you really ought to burn those comic books. They're rotting your sisters mind." Draco said with disgust. "I don't know what's worse…being called a bishonen or being drawn in that style…"

Obviously Draco was self ranting, apparently having forgotten his company as he walked by him. Last Ron heard before Draco disappeared were the words _"…hate…bishonen… Yuu Watase…kill bishonen mangaka…"_

-**In Japan** in a small studio thinking hard on what her next work of art would be Yuu Watase _(known as the bishonen mangaka)_ sneezed.

"Watase-Sensei?"

"Oh! I have an idea of my next work!" She suddenly said.

Her assistant nervously tilted her head in question.

"Oh? What about, Sensei?"

"A wizard…blonde almost white hair, slender yet lithe…muscular and piercing gray eyes! Oh! Sharp features too…like…a young **NAKAGO**!"

Her assistant, whom we shall call T, sighed. When Watase-Sensei got like this is was best to leave her be.

"Oh! He'll have a superiority complex and dragons…what name can I use as a surname that perhaps has the meaning for dragon? Oh and since he and Nakago may be alike a bit…perhaps a constellation for his name!" Watase air punched and wooped. "Watase you are on a role!"

T sighed.

…**(Back with Ginny and the others nowhere near Japan…)**-

After being taken back to her room by Ron, Ginny sat on her bed staring at the ceiling while, surprisingly Pansy Parkinson sat beside it reading.

"You know-despite being Gryffindor-you have surprisingly good taste in manga."

"In what?"

Pansy sighed loudly, clearly annoyed.

"These Japanese comics you have."

Ginny nodded.

"Oh…what's so great about mine though that you can't borrow any one else's?"

Pansy closed the book and held it towards Ginny. The cover was dimly colored, two men sitting in chairs, hands tied together by bloody thick ropes. The younger of the two wearing what Ginny thought was a kimono.

"_Sakura Gari_?"

"No idiot. The author. She happens to be my favorite."

"Mine to."

Pansy closed the hard cover comic and placed it back in it's place with the last series of Ginny's that she had read, _Gomen Asobase, _before turning her attention back to the red head staring off. "What's wrong?"

"Hm?"

"What's wrong? I'm not usually so nice to Gryffindor so you should listen and soak up my kindness."

Ginny sat up, flopping onto her stomach so that she was face to face with the shorthaired Slytherin, slightly dubious. Pansy never asked questions and was that concern in her emotionless eyes? Oh what was the world coming to when someone like Pansy was actually concerned for another human being?

"Well…there is this boy…"

"Potter."

"How did you know?"

Pansy smirked, chuckling a bit in mirth.

"Oh please! The only one that doesn't know is him…he's such an idiot."

Ginny slightly scowled, she thought about scolding Pansy but then again, she thought, who else was she able to even talk to about Harry. Every other girl usually turned stupid with the mention of his name, giggling and sighing like idiots. _(Like she's one to talk)_

"I just…I want to get a chance to get to know him…one on one."

"So you want to get him alone for a good shag?"

Ginny's face beamed red. She threw a pillow in Pansy's direction with a shrill squeak.

"No you pervert!"

Pansy removed the pillow, quite enjoying the embarrassment written all over the red head face. She crossed her arms across her chest. "Well, if alone time is what you want…there is something that I have heard."

"Really?"

"It's quite far fetched…oh where have I heard of it from before?" She shook her head. "Anyway, its Shigidouchaku, an ancient Chinese charm. Apparently if you wear the same pajamas as the one you love and place that person's picture under your pillow you'll be able to see him at midnight for 7 minutes. After seven days you'll be together forever."

Ginnys stared at Pansy for a long moment, staring quizzically. In her life she'd seen amazing things thought not to be even possible…but this.

"Ridiculous."

Pansy shrugged her shoulders a bit.

"You wondered how to get alone time with him…I came up with a solution-though I don't know if it works…besides, no harm no foul if it doesn't work. If it does then you can worship me."

"Fine I'll try it."

-

"Do you know what he wears to sleep?" Pansy asked a moment later while she followed the small red head to the boy's dorms. Why she had followed Ginny she would never do. _'I must be bored to tears if I'm going along with this…'_ she thought as they both had managed to make it into Harry's room, shared with Ron.

It was surprisingly empty, thank _Merlin_.

"What a pigsty." Pansy said kicking a pair of boxer shorts away. It landed on an untidy bed. "How could they live like this?"

Ginny was too busy looking through Harry's things to pay Pansy any attention. His scent on every piece of clothing was strong. Pansy gagged as Ginny took a t-shit and breathed deeply flushing at the thought that it was once on Harry's body.

"Will you hurry up?"

A moment later Ginny found the Pajama's and was pleased to find that they matched a pair that her mother had sent herself and Ron, white with blue vertical stripes.

"Yes!"

"Yes what?"

"I have the same pair."

Pansy shrugged.

"Goody for you."

Ginny made her way towards her brother's things, rummaging through his clothes until she found Ron's pajamas. "Let's go."

"Why are you taking them?"

Ginny shrugged, passing Pansy.

"My brother has the same pajama's too…I certainly don't wish to wake up in bed with Ron."

"It doesn't work that way…the pajama's have to match and the picture has to be of the bloke you like. Unless your brother was in the picture then it doesn't matter." Pansy said matter of factly.

Ginny looked at her for a moment in mild curiosity.

"How did you know about Shigidouchaku?"

"I don't remember…whatever. It'll come to me."

"Sure."

-

After convincing Pansy into keeping Ron busy _(how she did it? Who knows…)_ Ginny was getting ready for bed. After placing the appropriate charms around her room, she'd been fortunate enough for her roommate to go home sick, Ginny found herself giggly and excited.

If it worked then that meant that she would spend seven minutes alone with him in his room!

"Oh…I hope you're right Pansy." She said placing a picture of Harry, taken near the lake from the week before under her pillow. "Ok…so all I do is lay down…it's almost twelve…"

Lying down stiffly, Ginnys waited not daring to look at the time-if Pansy were right then at twelve she would be in Harry's bed with Harry…if Pansy were wrong? Well Ginny would feel quite foolish.

She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them.

"Why do I hear singing?"

Sitting up Ginny was surprised to find herself in a different room. With the dim lightly it was hard to tell the order of it, but she noted with satisfaction that it had apparently been cleaned up. The singing was more like low humming now that she thought about it, oddly comforting in a way.

"Oh!" She said to herself looking towards the closed door to an apparent small bathroom (I know they don't have those in the dorms but that is the wonderful thing about fanfiction…it doesn't have to make sense) steam coming from the bottom of the door. "I don't remember there being a bathroom…"

The closed door suddenly flew opened, and Ginny had to suppress a squeal as a very naked, holding the same pajama's that she wore, Draco Malfoy stepped out of the bathroom.

He stared dumbfounded for a moment before covering himself with the folded pieces of sleepwear. "What the **hell** are you doing in my room you **_voyeur_**?!"

"_Gah_! I am not!"

Pointing a finger towards the red head Draco scowled preparing an onslaught of insult when Ginny's threw a pillow in his direction covering her eyes. "_Gah_! Can't you hide that thing!?"

"What **THING**?"

"T-t-that…that…oh bloody hell…your **PENIS**!"

In his rage he'd pointed at her…drooping the pajamas that had been covering his…uh well you know.

He grabbed them and shut himself back in the bathroom only to return with them on.

"Now that I am dressed do you mind explaining to me why you are in my bedroom at 12:02?"

"Uh…well you see…I didn't mean to…" She flushed. "Um well _Pansy_ said…and then I _did_ it and then I _ended_ up…and _you_ were…Dear Lord…so much _naked_ visual _stimulation_…Pansy that _idiot_…"

"Uh, excuse me?"

She explained the entire ordeal, from liking Harry _(Draco gagged)_ to what Pansy had said about Shigidouchaku. He had listened, nodding his head in thought.

"So you basically ended up in the wrong place?"

"That's right."

"…well…how is that possible?"

Ginny shook her head in thought.

"I have no idea…hey! You're being nice to me?"

Draco lifted a brow. He had been nice?

"Well don't count on it…I expect some sort of present of perhaps expensive dinner after tonight's free show…pervert."

"Pervert?"

He smirked.

"Your eyes lingered."

"D-did not!"

He almost laughed, the flush on her face seemed a bit…how could he put it…cute?

"Oh yes they most certainly did…on my…" Before he cold finish she disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Huh…well _that_ was rather interesting."

The time read 12:08

-

The next night Ginny had decided to try it again. Perhaps the trajectory had been wrong the first time…maybe because Draco had the same sleepwear. Maybe tonight it'd be different.

She didn't ask how Pansy was able to keep Ron out of the dorms, in fact after Pansy had smirked and said _'Oh it's no trouble…I **don't** mind at all.'_ She'd decided that she really didn't want to know.

Lying on her back in bed, wearing light makeup and perfume, Ginny waited with closed eyes until twelve.

Suddenly she was slightly cold.

"Well, if this isn't a surprise." Draco Malfoy said in slight amusement as Ginny stared at him with wide eyes. Her left eyes twitched as he laughed full out, his legs crossed as he sat at the foot of his bed pointing at her.

"Oh shut it."

"Really, why would you try a second time knowing that there was the possibility for you to end up here?"

She sat up, taking a pillow into her arms and hugging it. It smelled like sandalwood and cinnamon, she thought inhaling the scent again. "Be quiet so that I may have a chance to think…this is so bothersome."

"I think it's quite amusing." He said earnestly. She was slightly surprised to find no one else in the room.

"Where is your roommate?"

"Oh Goyle? Who knows? He never gets in until twelve thirty." Draco said nonchalantly, he smoothed his blonde hair back with his hand. "So…you have about five minutes…"

"I guess I do…"

"So, just a question…if it had worked, how on earth would you explain to your brother how you got into the room in the first place?"

Ginny hid her mouth, trying to suppress a laugh.

"Uh."

Draco, in a complete out of character moment tilted his head to the side, his face in mild curiosity…a look that a curious puppy might make, asked: "What?"

"Well you see…Pansy…"

-

**(With Ron)**

"W-will you get off…what has gotten into…ah! S-stop this is a _p-public_ place!"

Pansy smirked into his collarbone, looking into Ron's startled eyes scaring him further.

"Then you ought to shut the hell up and let me continue to have my way with you…_again_."

"Yes sir." Was all he could get out as she bit the abused flesh again.

-

**(Back with Ginny and Draco)**

"Really? And you aren't afraid that she may be killing him right now?"

Ginny shrugged.

"I've got other brothers anyway."

"True…although she may be…"

"What?"

"Raping him."

At the though Ginny turned green. She fell forward, burying her face in Draco's pillow with a groan. "Eww…gross…"

"What? It's _Pansy_." He said before turning to the bedside clock. "Times up! See you tomorrow then?"

"I hope not."

And poof…she was gone.

--

Over the course five days Ginny found herself in Draco's room at exactly 12:00AM usually welcomed with tea and some sort of snack. It seemed that teasing her for the few minutes before bed made Draco's night.

She'd never been so miserable.

Harry seemed to be none the wiser to her affection-still calling her by a different name and treating her like a virtual stranger. Hermione had taken to noticing and even tried to help Ginny out herself…but it always ended with _"Oh Jenny? She's nice."_

Oh…the pain.

Pansy was starting to become strange…often asking questions about Ron and volunteering to keep him busy…even during the _day_. Ginny had a bit of an idea of what was going on when she'd seen a sort of marking marring Ron's neck and obvious bite marks on the lobes of his ears. She'd laughed when Hermione had hit him over the head and lectured him.

Of course Draco's teasing became worse now also, between classes, in the great hall…where ever they might spot on another he would tease her…it was becoming quite annoying.

"So you've been popping up in Draco's room? That's rich!" Pansy said with a sort of laugh, she'd been doing that a lot lately.

"Yes…I'm not sure why. Isn't Shigidouchaku supposed to send me to the boy in the picture?"

Pansy's attention was peeks slightly.

"Let me see it."

"Alright." Pulling the picture from beneath her pillow she handed it to Pansy whom took one look and laughed.

"Well here's your problem…" She said turning the picture so that Ginny could see.

"What is?"

"Take a close look at his shoulder…to the right."

It took Ginny a moment to see what it was. Still she didn't really understand, she looked back up at Pansy. "I don't get it."

"Idiot…Draco is in the picture to!"

Sure enough he was; apparently walking by behind Harry he'd been caught in the picture.

"What? But then how…Harry has the same pajamas!"

"Apparently not only those…you should sneak any other's out so that he'll have no choice but to wear the atrocities that you have that match."

"But how? Ron's in the room studying right now and…why are you leaving?" Ginny asked mid rant. Pansy was half way out the door before she answered with a devious smirk.

"Oh me? To get you Harry Potter's other form of sleepwear…it's the friendly thing to do."

"But Ron is there to."

Pansy's smirked widened and her eyes darkened a bit with what Ginny could only call malicious intent. "Oh…I can get around Ronald." She said before departing.

Ginny shivered.

"Gross…"

-

"So…you're saying that you have found a way to definitely end up in Potter's room?" Draco asked from across the bed in mild surprise. "Really?"

"Yes. It was a matter of assuring that he would wear the matching pajamas…"

"How did you end up here then?"

Ginny flushed a bit, unsure if she should answer but-she thought, they were sort of friends. "You happened to be in the picture too…in the background."

He laughed-loudly like one of the twins. She seriously wanted to hit him but didn't dare.

"Stop laughing."

"Well…ha ha…the irony in it…"

"What irony?"

"Hmm…well Weasel you time is just about up. Good luck with wooing Potter tomorrow you're going to need it…_Jenny_." He joked.

Her face flushed.

"Oh why you…!"

And before she could yell she disappeared in a familiar cloud. Draco sighed loudly to himself as he lay against the pillow she had been holding. He felt like maybe he might miss her.

-

The next night Ginny found herself slightly pacing. Though Pansy had gotten the other pajamas-she didn't acknowledge the fact that the next day Ron had been smiling like a blissful idiot staring at Pansy-Ginny found herself quite nervous, not unlike the first night she had tried this.

Of course if it didn't work then at least she'd be able to talk to Draco about it…if she didn't wind up in Harry room she'd end up in Draco's-that was a certainty.

Lying back and shutting her eyes she waited for the moment the temperature would change and she would find herself in new surroundings.

She could smell lavender flowers.

Opening her eyes she found herself on Harry's bed.

Harry's bed!

She'd done it! She'd made it there…so…now what? There was no Harry in sight-no Ron either though she could thank Pansy for that…or maybe Pansy could thank her for that?

She sat on his bed, waiting.

"I hope he get here in the next two minutes…at least then I could talk to him for about three minutes. That's all I need." She said to herself as the door to the room burst opened…and stumbling inside, wearing matching pajamas was Harry Potter…snogging Cho Chang.

Cho instantly takes notice to the red haired girl on Harry's bed, pulling apart from him with a flushed face.

"Oh hi…you're Ron's sister right?"

Ginny says nothing, too embarrassed to speak. Her chest slightly aches, Harry looks startled at her for a moment before placing an arm around Cho's waist, seemingly un embarrassed of the current situation. "What are you doing here Jenny? Ron's out with his new study partner."

"Uh I…well you see…"

Harry's arm around Cho's waist, Cho's arm was around his. Their lips swollen slightly from their kissing…and then there was Ginny. Stupid, young, heart broken Ginny…except she wasn't so heart broken.

And then with an all too familiar Poof, she was gone.

-

Draco lay in bed after a long day of terrorizing-it had been good terrorizing if you asked him-was quite tired and bored. He'd tried to get Ginny alone but hadn't been able to fin her once.

He's a beginning to have a bad feeling about it.

"I ought to wash these pajamas anyhow…it's not like she's coming again."

Poof

"Hey there."

After getting back on the bed (somehow he'd rolled out of it in all the commotion) Draco stared at Ginny in disbelief. "What on earth are you doing here?"

Ginny laughed a bit nervously.

"Well I missed the tea."

"Tea? What happened with Potter anyway?"

"Harry?" Ginny said a bit somberly. Attaching herself to Draco's chest, she'd never quite done that before, she sighed sadly again. "He's with Cho Chang…apparently they are quite intimate with each other."

"Oh…" Draco said. "That's too bad?"

"Why do you sound that way? It was enough to end up here and being teased by you for six nights but now that I actually consider you a friend and care about you…you…"

He detached her from his chest and walked towards a dresser. After taking out a bundle of clothes and a piece of paper he handed them to her with a nervous smile.

"What is this?"

"When ever you want to come by…those are matching pajamas and a picture of me…you can visit anytime you want…weasel."

Taking the items in her hand she smiled brightly at him.

"Alight Ferret…I'll come back. I promise."

-

**(One month later)**

Pansy sat at the end of Ginny's bed, a smile plaguing her lips as she read on a new book she'd gotten from her new boyfriend. _(Take a wild guess at who she forced into a relationship)_

Ginny sighed deeply thinking to herself.

"Can you believe it…"

"I know…Potter and Chang. Disgusting if you ask me. Their children would be hideous."

Ginny laughed.

"Not that."

"Oh. You and Draco?" Pansy asked putting the book down. "It was bound to happen. Visiting him for seven nights and all. Like Shigidouchaku legend states, after seven days you both will be fated to be together forever."

"But it wasn't seven days. I saw Harry on what would have been the seventh day."

Pansy smirked knowingly as she counted the days off.

"No…it doesn't have to be in specific order…the day with Potter counts as the first day with him…nothing to do with Draco at all. That night one month ago was the seventh night."

Ginny's eyes widened as a familiar blush adorned her cheeks.

"Wow."

"Indeed."

"So…" Ginny began. "Did you eve find out how you learned of Shigidouchaku?"

Pansy actually laughed causing Ginny to back away.

"Actually yes. From Yuu Watase's debut manga _Pajama De Ojama_! I read it years ago and always found it fascinating."

"A comic book? Go figure." Ginny said. Her eyes landed on the art of the book in Pansy's hands. "What's that you're reading?"

"Oh this? Yuu Watase's latest work…take a look at the title you'll laugh your head off."

Ginny took the book and upon reading it's title began to laugh.

"Oh Lord the drawing of the hero looks just like…and the title…"

Pansy snickered to herself.

"I wonder if he's noticed yet? I mean…I left one on his desk for potions class and every girl in the castle is reading it…after I left four crates of them in each girls dorm…"

"You didn't!"

-

**(With Draco)**

Draco's hand clenched the book in his hand, staring at it was such intensity that even Harry Potter backed away. Snape hid his snicker-he'd seen the book as well. It was hard not to when the entire class had gone into a fit of laughter and giggling fangirls.

Draco turned over the comic and read the synopsis on the back _(or front…)_

_'Draco Malfoy is a young egocentric wizard on the rise to fame but when he meet a young girl from the muggle world he finds himself falling deeply and irrevocably in love. What's a young wizard to do when he is given the choice between true love and power?'_

The damned illustration of this fictional Draco Malfoy even looked like him.

"…_written and illustrated by renowned Bishonen Mangaka Yuu Watase…"_ His eye began to twitch. "I swear…I will **kill** you…"

**(Japan)**

"Achoo!"

"Are you alright Watase-sensei?" T asked.

Watase-sensei smiled as she looked over her finished project-a single volume of her newest work had outsold almost all of her previous work ranking second most popular in the Shoujo manga list just beneath Fushigi Yugi.

She cackled.

"Watase-Sensei…are you positive about allowing this to become an anime?"

Watase nodded excitedly.

"Of course T-Chan what's the worse that could happen?"

…It took all of the begging and pleading of Ginny Weasley to keep Draco from going to Japan and killing Yuu Watase after the anime _'Draco In love' _came out and became a smash hit around the world…including Hogwarts.

--

**_Sera: Wow a first book fic_**

**_Sasuke: Though you did bring up manga nerdism and Yuu Watase for no reason…_**

**_Sera: it wasn't that funny I bet but…anyway Pajama De Ojama is Yuu Watase's debut manga…it is pretty funny. Also the whole 'Draco iIn Love' bit was hilarious. It was such a huge ironic kind of coincidence...maybe I might add on a bit more about Draco trying to rid the world of 'Draco In Love' manga and anime...who know. Wow die hard HP fans are gonna hate me. Don't please...this was for humors sake. I myself am a manga nerd so I decided to input it with HP like a crossover but not...no flames. I tried my best! I wasn't bashing Harry either. Oh and Pansy being a good guy? I dunno know why either. She kinda just wrote herself in that way. _**

**_Sasuke: Also to those that didn't like it…it was an AU so don't get you panties in a twist. She also warned you about not reading the books so get over the little mistakes…it doesn't matter anyway._**

**_Sera: Read and review but no flames please. I know it sucks enough!_**


	2. Draco Shikkari Shinasai!

**Draco Shikkari Shinasai!_ (Hang in There Draco!)_**

_Sasuke: …Seriously…are you making a second chapter?_

_Sera: Well it's not like it'll be ongoing like my others (probably) this is may be a story that I may add onto whenever. Also…a certain character that died in the books is not dead at all. Here is where I throw in the **ALTERNATE UNIVERSE **card. LoL **Cedric FTW!**_

_Sasuke: …so anyway…to anonymous reviewer who wondered about Ginny's name…yeah Sera probably should have mentioned earlier but…well it was cut from the beginning so that the first chapter wouldn't drag._

_Sera: But it will be answered in this chapter for you so that you can understand!_

_Sasuke: And a special note…this chapter wont involve Pajamas! Nope…follows right after the 'Draco In Love' anime comes out so roughly two months after Ginny and Draco start dating._

_Sera: And those who reviewed, all two of you, Pansy will make a comeback appearance as a comic relief character…again._

_Sasuke: So read and review and no flames at all!_

_Sera: …you know I ought to read the books sometime. You think?_

_Sasuke: Duh._

**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE** card has been laid! This is not to make **ANY SENSE**…so don't bite my head off at the insanity!

**SUMMARY OF STORY:**

**After the events of Pajama De Ojama: Yu Watase's latest Manga 'Draco In Love' is created into an anime-much to Draco Malfoy's dismay. To further his horrible luck it seems that the anime is running rampant even in Hogwarts-popular amongst the female population and even some male. What's a young wizard to do with _Bishonen_ loving fangirls on his tail comparing him to his drawn counterpart? Go to Japan and destroy Yu Watase of course! With the help _(yeah right)_ of Ron Weasley (who was forced to go in the first place), Pansy Parkinson (just there for the manga), Cedric Diggory (hey wasn't he dead?) and Draco's own girlfriend Ginny (who is trying to stop him)-he sets out into the imagination of Yu Watase herself…only to come face to face with every character she has ever created!**

-

**(Beginning of the Legend…)**

"Are you seriously going to Japan?" Pansy Parkinson asked as she leaned against Draco Malfoy's closed bedroom door. Amused greatly as she was-which was quite a bit- Pansy couldn't help the tiny bit of mild concern that scratched its way into her heart…damn that Ronald Weasley and his feelings. "What are you planning on telling the girlfriend?"

"Hm? Oh, that I'm going on holiday with my mother…the less Ginny knows probably the better." He said looking up from folding his underwear-a horrendous orange pair that Pansy couldn't quite stop staring at. "After all she all but banned me from Japan."

"I couldn't imagine why…swearing to kill an innocent Japanese woman for writing a story that just so coincidently resembles you to some extent which was no fault of her own. Then there is the whole mob of angry fan girls you'd have to deal with."

"Yes there is that." Draco said as he closed his duffle bag. "Why are you here Pansy?"

"Well-how to put this? Oh, Ginny just asked that I inform you that she is going to Japan as well…something about a band called…what was it…Moi something or another."

"Pardon?" Draco said almost dropping the bag-how could Ginny possibly… "You told her didn't you?"

"No, it was just so bloody obvious. She and Cedric are pretty excited about taking an actually muggle plane ride to Japan. Both idiots if you ask me."

"Diggory is coming as well? Bloody hell!" Draco said nearly collapsing to his knees. "Why is he coming?"

"I have no idea actually…it seems that many strange and unusual things are happening lately don't you think?"

Draco nodded.

"Yes…and do you get the feeling that Cedric Diggory being around seems just wrong?"

"Yes, actually I do."

**(Hufflepuff dorm)**

"_Achoo!_" Cedric sneezed loudly. He rubbed his nose deep in thought as he stared at the clothes in his duffle bag. He couldn't help shake the feeling that something was utterly off. "Why do I feel like I'm not supposed to be here?"

"You say something Cedric?" Ron asked from across the room, he'd already had his bags packed for the long trip-though he himself hadn't packed it…Pansy had decided to do so for him-and was currently waiting for the Hufflepuff to finish packing.

"Uh…no I just sneezed."

"You know I heard that when you sneeze it means someone is talking about you."

"That's rubbish! Who would believe in something like that?" Cedric said zipping up his bag. He swung it over his shoulder with a flourish.

"I don't know…idiots?"

**(In Japan)**

"_Achoo!_" Watase sneezed. She looked up at the ceiling with a glare. "Stop talking about me!"

**(With Ginny)**

"Are you really going to Japan?" Harry asked, in one of the rare moments he would actually take the time to look for her-which wasn't many. "Are you sure you can handle being with Draco by yourself Jenny?"

Ginny slightly seethed. While Harry was still a nice guy he could be so bothersome sometimes. Her name was Ginny…he should know it by now. "It's Ginny."

"That's what I said…Jenny."

"How do you spell it?" She asked sweetly.

"Uh…J-E-N-N-Y."

"…You're an idiot."

As Ginny walked down the corridor Harry stared a bit shocked…before something dawned on him. "W-wait! **G**-**I**-N-N-Y right? My mistake…really…uh…" Boy did he feel stupid…

"Where on earth did I get **Jennifer** from?"

While Harry was pondering this Cedric mossied by with Ron beside him, he paused for a moment, staring back at Harry whom stared right back at him.

There was an awkward moment of silence- the fan girls were suppressing giggles as the most skilled artists amongst them began to sketch some perverted sort of love scene of both boys. _(Dear Lord their crossing over to **YAOI**…the guys wont know what hit them!)_

"Weren't you dead?"

"…? Was I?"

Another awkward moment passed between them.

"Huh…well isn't this curious?

"Yeah well I'd love to stay and chat but Cedric and I have a plane to catch…which is odd in itself. By the way where on Earth is Hermione?"

"I haven't the slightest idea…she hasn't been around lately."

-

Five teenagers boarded a private plane slightly nervous or giddy in Ginny and Cedric's case _(go figure…such a usually stern character acting cute…)_

"I can't believe I'm on a plane!" Ginny squealed. Pansy groaned into her book, it was going to be a long flight.

"Me too! I've only ever really heard of these things. How do you suppose they fly?" Cedric asked from the seat in front of Ginny, he was sitting on his knees staring towards the back at the red head. "You think these things ever crash?"

"I don't know…"

Draco, from beside Ron close to the back, whom was thankful that the red head was quite, groaned. "Will you two ladies quit down? We have yet to even get off the ground and already you're both annoying me."

They quieted down. Draco went back to scanning the magazine in his hands-Watase's Perfect World.

"Hm…what an odd woman…these stories are so utterly…"

"Romantic?"

"I guess…" Draco said. He looked through the pictures of Watase's main male characters and groaned as he saw himself between a character named Tama-home _(pronounced **Ta**-**ma**-**ho**-**may**…Pansy had practically drilled it into his brain) _and a man who looked quite a bit like Tamahome only with reddish hair and green eyes…Ginny had practically broke her face in a smile saying his name: Toya.

It was annoying really that this…**this** woman had dared make a character that looked and acted like him. He may have over looked the personality and the looks-he had to admit it even to himself that he was rather feminine and dare he say _bishonen_-but the fact that the character was a wizard?

No. That was not going to fly.

So he crafted a genius plan. Why not destroy the source of his annoyance? Sure he swore to kill the woman but then turned right back around and promised Ginny and Pansy _(though the latter had threatened removal of his manhood)_ that he would not lay a finger on her-that there would be no physical harm done to Yu Watase.

His plan made sure that his words were kept and though it would be rather tricky with the others with him but he figured since they were all imbeciles-he figured Diggory to be the biggest one- it wouldn't be too hard to get around them. It was a rather sad thought though, Diggory usually portrayed himself as a cool and Adonis type of person but it seemed that now it was a ruse…or perhaps it was the girly foreign comics that had done him in? Perhaps making Diggory's true inner idiot self shine through to the surface?

At this point, Draco would not be surprised.

Ah how he missed the old days before those horrid comic books when girls thought he was manly. When a beautiful boy could look rather feminine and be mysterious and not be labeled ridiculous words that one could not properly pronounce…Draco used to be considered a handsome manly sort of man and Diggory used to be considered an Adonis type-manly yet with a slight bit of sensitivity.

Now they were _Bishonen_ and it was either _Uke_ or _Seme_…what ever that meant. He'd been getting a lot of girls calling him _'Seme-sama'_ lately. He should probably look it up. _(Oh I wouldn't if I were you!)_

Draco swore that if another girl squealed _'kawaii'_ that he was going to hex them. They weren't even Japanese!

"Hey Weasel do you by chance know what an _uke_ is?"

It had been an innocent question…though why Ron had turned several shades of red had been a mystery. He was beginning to think that perhaps it wasn't best to even get the information.

"Uh…" Ron stuttered. He'd never read any of the comic books-though he'd picked up the lingo when his older brothers had decided to try and pick up chicks…by using their most prized possessions: manga. "Uke? U-uh w-well an Uke I-is…u-um why are you asking anyway?"

"I've been being called Seme-sama for the past month…I would like to know it's meaning."

"…" Ron turned a darker shade of red. "I'll give you t-the definitions of u-uke along w-with seme first. T-then I'll explain what I-its o-other meaning…the one the girls m-mean."

"That's fine."

Taking a deep breath Ron cleared his mind. He was going to explain it damn it, even if he had to sound like a dictionary! "In Japanese martial arts, the **uke** is the person who _"receives"_ a technique. **Seme** is a Japanese martial arts term for a kind of psychological pressure. The **seme** is the one inflicting something on to the** uke**. It is also an attitude meant to disrupt the opponent's sense of confidence and resolution, prior to an attack."

Ron closed his eyes and sighed.

"If we were to think base ball it would be like…the pitcher being **Seme** and the catcher being **Uke**."

"Oh…so what does that have to do with the girls calling me _Seme-sama_ and Potter _Uke-san_?"

"Do that s-say that if you two are near each other?"

Draco nodded making Ron groan in disgust. This was so wrong!

"I'll explain that…you see **_Seme_** derives from the Japanese verb _semeru_ ("to attack") and **_uke_** from the Japanese verb _ukeru_ ("to receive"). Though certain males are often referred to in English as "tops" or "bottoms," **seme** and **uke** are more nearly analogous to "pitcher" and "catcher." The **seme** and **uke** are often drawn in the bishonen style and are "highly idealized", blending both masculine and feminine qualities."

_(EVERYTHING AFTER THIS IS USELESS INFORMATION ABOUT THE **SEME**/**UKE** CONUNDRUM I.E RELATIONSHIPS AND SEX…SO UNLESS YOU REALLY WANT THE WIDE DEFFINITION THEN CONTINUE TO READ THE RANT…RANT ENDS AT THE **-.-' **OK? GOOD…GO ON)_

"The **seme** is often depicted as the stereotypical male of anime and manga culture: restrained, physically powerful, and/or protective. The **seme** generally has a stronger chin, shorter hair, smaller eyes, and a more stereotypically masculine, even "macho", demeanor than the **uke**. The **seme** usually pursues the **uke**. The **uke** usually has softer, androgynous, feminine features with bigger eyes and a smaller build, and is often physically weaker than the **seme**."

"He is usually less experienced with romance or sex and his interactions with the **seme** often make for his first homosexual experience. Anal sex is a prevalent theme in yaoi, as nearly all stories feature it in some way. The storyline where an **uke** is reluctant to have anal sex with a seme is considered to be similar to the reader's reluctance to have sex whilst still a virgin. Another common trope is where the **seme** pursues the **uke** to the point of rape, as "an expression of love". Despite this, the **seme** is shown as being truly in love with the **uke**."

"One stereotype that is criticized is that the protagonists do not identify as gay, but rather are simply in love with that particular person. This is said to heighten the theme of all-conquering love, but is also pointed to as avoiding having to address prejudices against people who consider themselves to have been born homosexual. Newer yaoi stories have characters that identify as gay. There has also been criticism of the **uke** in particular - that he has stereotypically "girly" behavior. It has been questioned if yaoi is heteronormative, due to the masculine seme and feminine uke stereotypes. It has been noted that yaoi stories are often told from the **uke's** perspective."

"Though these stereotypes are common, not all works adhere to them. Sometimes the bottom character will be the aggressor in the relationship, or the pair will switch their sexual roles. _Riba_, (a contraction of the English word "reversible") is used to describe a couple that yaoi fans think is still plausible when the partners switch their **seme**/**uke** roles. In another common mode of characters, the author will forgo the stylizations of the **seme** and **uke**, and will portray both lovers as "equally attractive handsome men". In this case, whichever of the two who is ordinarily in charge will take the "passive role" in the bedroom."

**_-.-'_**

Draco stared quietly at Ron for what seemed like an eternity Ron guessed which was in fact the longest five minutes of Ron's life. He coughed into his hand.

"Any questions?"

"Y-you could have just told me that Seme meant top and Uke meant bottom in a gay relationship…you didn't have to explain martial arts-which by the way had nothing to do with what I asked-along with the common roles in girly comics that they play. I did not need to hear that Seme's sometimes rape and that Uke's are girly whiney bastards that want it anyway…nor did I need to hear about role reversal."

Ron's face colored to the point of blending with his hair.

"S-sorry…"

"Where in bloody hell did you learn all of that anyway? **WHY** did you learn that?"

"Uh…wikipedia and well…my brother's wanted to learn what the girls liked and well…"

Draco paled slightly. He pointed to an empty seat near Cedric.

"Out…get out of that seat and sit over there…perhaps Diggory would like the same explanation you gave me. By the looks of him I'd say he'd put it to use…"

Ron stood and slowly made his way towards the empty seat next to Cedric whom happily greeted him. Looking back on them Draco shivered in disgust at the new information toiling in his mind like a bad dream. He looked at Cedric for a moment before shuddering. "Seme…definitely seme by the looks he's giving the weasel…poor uke bastard."

Then Draco hit himself…he was speaking like one of _THEM_…

-

Landing in Japan the group decided to wander about Tokyo…well the group minus Draco who decided to run about Tokyo in search of some decent food.

"Honestly you would imagine him living it up while on holiday." Ron said to his sister while eyeing a junior high school girl's sailor uniform. "The food here probably isn't bad…"

"Mmmm you know what sounds positively delightful? Shinjuku-Gyoen is apparently the most popular sight seeing place in Tokyo." Cedric said holding a sight seeing map that he'd been given at the airport. "An apparent skyscraper jungle…interesting."

"Shomben Yokocho." Pansy quietly said from beside Ron in monotone, her eyes never leaving her book-surprisingly it was _Bubble Gum Princess_.

"What was that?" Ron asked.

"There are noodle and yaki-tori shops. I'm hungry."

So with their destination set the foursome set off in search of food-not unlike the hero of this story…by the way where is he?

-

Draco Malfoy stood in front of an office building with slight malicious intent. After having a small meal-which consisted of dumplings and green tea- Draco had sought out his original destination.

"This is it…time for vengeance is at hand!" In all his guffawing in victory he'd yet to notice a group of high school girls taking pictures with their cell phones whispering amongst themselves…or the familiar group walking towards him.

"Draco Malfoy where on earth have you been?"

He paused, half way in the building halfway out. He looked at the group then back inside building in which his left foot currently rested.

"Um…well toodles!" and off he went, running at full speed towards the stairwell.

"Did he just?" Ginny asked staring at the Draco shaped cloud as it vanished.

"I think he did." Ron said flabbergasted-he'd never known anyone to run that fast.

"Well, isn't this something?" Pansy asked finally looking up from her book. He stared at the building, a shadow crossing her features.

"What is?" Cedric asked.

"Ginny…isn't this the Flower Comics building?"

An awkward silence-if you didn't count the giggling group of high school girls taking pictures.

"…OH LORD!" And off Ginny went, running into the building with Ron following behind along with a semi spastic Cedric-he had no idea why they were running but refused to be left out-and then Pansy…walking at a leisurely pace.

Their destination…to save Yu Watase.

-

By the time they made it to Watase's office _(Or rather workhouse)_ Draco was already there standing with his wand in hand, a portal opened where Yu Watase's head had been…

"I-WIN-I-WIN-I-WIN!!" Cedric said jumping up and down in excitement. For some reason the same group of high school girls from outside were there clapping.

Ginny was the first to collect herself. _(Pansy didn't count since she hadn't run up the stairwell…she took the elevator)_

"Draco what have you done?!"

Draco looked back, for a moment resembling a small child that had just been caught with his hands in the cookie jar. "Ginny! What a surprise to see you here …"

"What have you done to my favorite mangaka, Draco Malfoy?" Pansy asked, no emotion in her voice, face deadpanned. There was an eerie shadow obscuring her face.

Everyone in the room, except Ron who had gotten used to it, shivered.

"I opened a portal into her imagination."

"You **WHAT**?" Ginny shrieked.

"You can do that?" Ron asked.

Watase's assistant T strolled into the room looked inside at the chaos and promptly turned strolling out of the room.

Cedric had decided to get close to the portal to Watase's imagination-her head was barley visible-and was promptly sucked in…Draco following as Cedric had grabbed his hand.

A high-pitched womanly shriek _(Draco)_ and a loud fit of giggles _(Cedric)_ followed them.

The group stared on at the whirling portal and sighed.

"You know…I think that I'm destined for oddities to come about in my life. I mean _Harry_ isn't even here." Ron said as Pansy grabbed his arm and walked into the vortex, Ginny following. "And here I am being led into the strange unknowns of a Japanese woman's mind."

"Oh shut up Ron!"

He quieted down.

-

**(A field somewhere unknown…unless you read Watase's manga, then you might just figure it out.)**

A white rabbit with red eyes sat beside an ancient looking tree. The field in which Draco found himself in was surprisingly barren. It was warm and scented with flowers reminding him of his mother's garden, he felt for an instant a sense of homesickness before the thought dissipated. He had work to do!

"What a curious looking rabbit." Cedric said not an inch away from said creature. His eyes widened in childish curiosity. He reached a tentative hand and grazed the long furry cotton white ears. "So soft."

"Yes, yes…I'm sure it is. But we have better things to do then that!" Draco said dusting off his clothes. He wandered closer to Cedric, whom now had the white rabbit in his arms. _(Who cooed lovingly)_

"What?"

"To find this Watase woman…or her inner self. If I find her I can destroy her imagination…and then there shall be no more _bishonen_ manga…but firstly, where are we?"

The rabbit jumped out of Cedric's grasp, bouncing off.

_'Follow the white rabbit…'_ A disembodied voice said. A cold breeze blew making the boys shiver.

"What was that Diggory?"

"I haven't a clue…but I assume that we follow the rabbit."

"Oh…yes I suppose we should."

-

**(Somewhere in the bowels of Watase's imagination; some undisclosed place I'm sure...)**

"Hey. Are you alright?"

Ginny's eyes opened and then shut again. Her head throbbed, and she was pretty sure there had been an elbow against her side a moment ago.

_'Who is that? …it looked like…'_

"Ginny…wake up Ginny."

_'Ron's voice? Then who was that just now?'_

Ginny opened her eyes instantly meeting Pansy's emotionless face, black hair in disarray from the fall, Ron at her side rubbing the bruise at his cheek.

They were in a small hut, cold seeping through her jeans and sweater making her shiver. She wondered what part of Watase's imagination she'd wound up in. Where was Cedric? Where was Draco so that she could kill him?

"Oh you're awake now." A voice, a young man's voice said from the doorway of the small hut. Turning her eyes towards the young man she froze at the instant feeling of familiarity at his face-she surmised where exactly she was and who's tent she had landed in and promptly fainted.

Pansy sighed loudly as the young man neared her and Ron.

"I guess I should have told her that we were in Hokkan in Tomite's hut."

Ron lifted a brow.

"Tom-who?"

Tomite sighed.

"I guess we'll wait for her to wake up. The sooner the better so that we can stop this Draco person from destroying my world."

Pansy nodded-and if you looked close enough you might be lucky to catch the excitement written in her eyes. _'This is so much better then reading the manga!'_

--

**Sera: There is another part I promise…I'll add on in a day or two since this one in itself took me a day in a half to write since it is so long-now to those that haven't read any of Yu Watase's manga before I'll explain.**

**Tomite is from the manga Fushigi Yugi: Genbu Kaiden prequel to Watase's most famous work(?) Fushigi Yugi. He is a celestial warrior of Genbu and about sixteen years of age. **

**The white rabbit and the barren meadow where the tree was? Well I don't want to spoil that too much…but I'm pretty sure those who have read Alice 19th pretty much guessed. **

**What Tomite meant about his world? Well you'll find out! And sorry to those die-hard Cedric lovers…I just needed to warp his personality. You'll see why in the next and final chapter very soon!**

**Read-Review and DO NOT FLAME! If you don't like this story nor it's predecessor then get off the page and read something else. Also the ALTERNATE UNIVERSE card has been thrown. This is NOT meant to make sense with the original HP story line!**

**Review please!**


End file.
